F Buddies
by tssf12
Summary: AU. Santana is starting her freshman year at UCLA with new roommate Quinn. Santana meets a junior, Brittany who is very up front about what she wants from Santana. Mainly Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

My abuela helped me sort out the last of my things on my side of the tiniest dorm I think I've ever seen in my life. My room back in Lima, Ohio was at least two times the size of this, and I never had to share it with anyone.

Looking around now, I'm getting really nervous about who I'm going to be spending the next ten months of my life with. I knew it couldn't be that bad. I decided on doing the whole "meet your dorm-mate on Facebook" thing.

Her name is Quinn. She's from Montana, was a cheerleader like I was, and is going to be in a lot of the same classes as I am, seeing as we are both in the music production major at UCLA. We chatted a little bit online, talked about what each of us would need to bring to the dorm and obviously shared some things about ourselves to get to know each other better.

There were some things I kept to myself, like how I'm a flaming homosexual and had already stalked her profile pictures enough to know that she's hot as shit. But a quick run-through of her page told me that she was in a relationship, with some military guy. Fucking straight girls.

Either way I know that nothing could ever happen between us. I've heard horror stories about what happens when you room with someone you're fucking and things go south. So I'll have to remind myself not to drink around her unless I already have another girl lined up for the night.

Even if Quinn is straight, I know by prior experiences that being straight doesn't stop many girls from wanting to fuck me. Yes I am that damn good-looking. Even now in my Cheerios sweats with my hair in a messy bun, I can guarantee I'm the hottest piece of ass this school has ever seen.

The door swinging open behind me brought a halt to staring at myself in the mirror. In the reflection of the floor length mirror in front of me I see Quinn in a yellow sundress that hangs down to her knees, with a yellow headband holding back her short blonde hair, followed by her boyfriend in a black wife-beater and jeans, looking completely different now then how I'd seen him on Facebook with his military uniform.

I have to admit he's not bad looking. His wife-beater allowing me to check out his biceps, which are straining with the weight of the boxes he's carrying. I shift my eyes upward to his squared jaw, over to his lips, and then up to his eyes, which are surprisingly pretty and soft. My eyes land back on Quinn's after my not so subtle leering of her boyfriend.

Her pissed off expression is letting me know that she noticed my staring and is probably not happy about it. Great. I pissed off my roommate before I even got a chance to say hi.

I quickly decide to put an end to her discomfort. Extending my hand while spitting out "I'm a lesbian by the way".

"Hot" is what I hear in response from Quinn's boyfriend, followed by her chuckling.

"Thank god I thought I was gonna have to slap you for eye fucking Puck."

Puck snickers while cozying up to Quinn. I hear him whisper in her ear "Damn babe, that would have been so hot."

Gross. The hetero vibe in here is already getting to my stomach. I think Quinn notices my discomfort because she quickly slips out of Puck's grip and tells him to go get the rest of her stuff. Once he leaves, Quinn faces me.

"So you're gay?"

"Yep. Got a problem with that?"

"Oh God no. Don't worry I'm not a homophobe or anything. My best friend is gay. She actually goes here too."

"Wait, if your best friend goes here, then why aren't you rooming with her?"

"She's 2 years ahead of us, so she lives off campus in a house with some of her other friends. She's actually having a party tonight, if you would want to go with me. Please say yes because Puck's leaving after we get my stuff unpacked and I don't want to walk out of campus by myself."

I don't even have to think about my reply before I spit out a "fuck yes. I'm so ready for a drink."

Quinn squeals and gives me a big hug, which I return. Puck walks in at that moment and snickers. "Damn she turned you already Q. I need to up my game."

Quinn cackles at the comment, looking over my shoulder before shrugging at him followed with a wink towards me. The next thing I know she's grabbing my ass and stage whispering in my ear "Puck's the jealous type."

"Damn right I am, but I like this pairing. As long as I get to watch or join, you two can fuck whenever you'd like."

I gulp loudly as my brain short circuits because damn that's a hot image but too fucking weird for me. I really hope he's joking because I'm not into that kind of shit.

Quinn catches my conflicted face and slaps my shoulder saying "Santana he's kidding."

"Thank god. No offense but you two are not hot enough for this."

Before it gets too weird up in here I grab clothes to change into and head to the bathroom. When I get back to the room, I put my dirty laundry in a basket and grab my purse, letting the two of them know I'm gonna go pick up my textbooks so they can have space to unpack.

The campus bookstore isn't too far from my dorm so I take my time on the walk there. Making sure to take note of each street and tree I pass so I can memorize the campus before the first day of classes on Monday. I reach the bookstore, swing open the door and head towards the textbook section. I'm so distracted looking at the books on the shelves for my Calculus textbook that I forget to look where I'm going. I finally spot my book but before I can reach it I crash into someone doing the same thing as me.

I look at the person I crashed into and am prepared to apologize before she beats me to it.

"Oh my gosh I am so so so sorry."

"It's totally fine. I wasn't paying any attention either. It's just as much my fault as it is yours.

She looks relieved by my response. I take my time in letting my eyes travel from her face down to her shoes then back up again as I notice she's doing the same to me. She's tall. Not too much taller than me but she definitely has a couple inches on me. Her blonde hair is up in a ponytail. She's wearing a UCLA softball t-shirt and black Nike shorts, followed by knee-high tube-socks and a pair of black Nike's on her feet. As for me, my hair is still in a messy bun, but I'd traded my cheerios sweats for a pair of jean shorts and a plain black v-neck and flip-flops. I see that her eyes are lingering on my cleavage so I decide to arch my back a little bit more so she gets a better view. She clears her throat awkwardly at my actions and looks back at my face again to discover the smirk I'm holding. She holds out her hand and I follow, taking it and shaking.

"I'm Brittany."

"Santana"

"Awesome. Well Santana, to make up for me crashing into you, how would you like to come back to my place so I can fuck that smirk off that pretty little face of yours."

Holy shit I was not expecting that. Well I guess the softball shirt should have given away her lesbian status. But no one can be prepared for dirty talk in between textbooks. And while the idea did sound appealing (I mean come on she's totally hot), I promised Quinn I'd go that party with her tonight. Shit. I can't ditch my roommate already. Especially not for someone that thinks I'd fuck her after knowing her for 2 whole minutes. I probably would because damn, those legs. But she shouldn't assume things.

"Well as romantic as that sounds, I already have plans."

"Damn. Well at least give me your number. You're way too hot for me to just let you walk away."

Brittany hands over her phone and even though this is probably a bad idea, I decide to put my number in there. She's hot. Might as well keep her around.

She seems like she could be a great fuck buddy. So that's what I decide to enter my name in her phone as. I hand her phone back and she looks at the name "Fuck Buddy – S" and her smile grows as she laughs.

She shoots me a wink and a "bye S" before walking away. I notice she forgot to grab whatever book she was here for and laugh to myself, grabbing mine and walking to the register to pay.

I start the walk back to my dorm and by the time I get in the door I have a new text message from an unknown number.

**From: Unknown**

**_I can't stop thinking about my face between your legs._**


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into my room right after reading Brittany's message. Already flustered and regretting not accepting her offer to go fuck her right away.

With just a few words in a text message, I was already hot and ready for the taking. But before I can think of a reply, I feel Quinn's eyes on me and it's making it really difficult to send something equally hot back to Brittany.

"Why are you staring at me Quinn?"

"I was just wondering if you're gonna go to the party tonight looking like that."

"Don't you think it's a little early for you to start being a sarcastic bitch towards me? You barely even know me."

"Well I just don't want to show up to my first college party with someone who looks like a homeless person on crack."

"Damn I think I like you already. Fine bitch I'll go shower. But your gay best friend better be hot, I need to get laid."

"Fuck off. You're not allowed to touch her. I don't want to have to deal with lesbian drama between my best friend and my roommate."

"Whatever."

I grab my shower caddy, a towel, my robe and my cell and head off to the shower room on our floor. There's 6 different shower cubicles in this room, each separated by a wall and made private by the black curtains hanging in the front of each one.

I slip off my clothes and get in the shower in the back left corner. I immediately turn the water to scalding hot and then adjust it from there. I can't stand cold showers.

I decide now is as good a time as ever to text Brittany back, so I pull out my phone and send her a few texts.

**To: Fuck Buddy – B**

**_I'm naked. In the shower. _**

**To: Fuck Buddy - B**

**_Thinking about you on your knees with your face between my legs. _**

I set my phone back in my shower caddy with the volume on high, hoping she'll sext me back before I have to leave the privacy of the shower.

I'm throbbing between my legs and realize I can't wait for her to text me back and I'll have to start this party on my own.

I start slow, massaging soap into my skin, skipping my intimate parts until last so I can work myself up. I finally get to my breasts but before I get a chance to do anything…

***DING***

Sighing I reach for my phone. Oh thank God it's Brittany. I can rub one out all on my own but I'm sure her commentary would make this so much better. I swipe the screen and open up the text.

**From: Fuck Buddy – B**

**_Don't you dare touch yourself without me there._**

HA. Yeah right Brittany. Like she would ever find out anyways. I'm too worked up to stop now. She can deal with it. I go to set my phone down but it goes off again.

**From: Fuck Buddy – B**

**_I'm dead serious Santana. If you do it I'll know. And I promise you'll regret it._**

What the actual fuck. Who does she think she is? And why did those messages just turn me on so much more? The promise of regret sounds like it could be fun. But I don't know if I want to test her. It's not like we're dating though. I can do whatever the fuck I want.

**To: Fuck Buddy – B**

**_Too late._**

I'm probably not going to like what she has to say back to that so I put my phone on silent and get back to enjoying my shower. For some reason I'm not in the mood anymore.

Maybe she got to me. Or it could be that the hot water is running out. Whatever it is, I decide to just quickly finish washing my body and my hair, jumping out of the cubicle as the water turns freezing.

I head back to my room, still worried as to how some text messages from a stranger affected me enough to not be able to finish myself off. I'm already sexually frustrated so I decide to pick out the skimpiest clothes possible for the party tonight.

Whether it be by Brittany, Quinn's friend, or someone else, I need to get laid tonight. There's no way I'm coming back to this dorm room without getting some ass.

I decide on a tight black skirt that barely covers my ass, and a black crop top that is basically just two shreds of fabric that barely covers my tits and ties around my neck and the middle of my back, leaving me mostly exposed. And of course the outfit is paired with black stilettos.

I curl my hair and let it hang loose over my shoulders. I put on a dark gray eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and some lip-gloss to tie my look together.

Quinn let's out a wolf whistle when she sees me, and I have to return one to her. Quinn looks hot. Her hair is straight, and I can't tell if she has any makeup on – she's clearly going for the natural look.

She's wearing a skin-tight green dress that matches her eyes and makes her body look amazing. She's also wearing black stilettos, which make her calves and ass look awesome if I do say so myself.

"Shit we look good."

I can't help but agree with Quinn. I extend my arm to her and she loops hers through mine, and we begin the trek to her friends' house with Quinn leading the way.

The walk there wasn't too bad. It was only about a mile and a half away but in stilettos everything seems farther away than it really is. But Quinn kept me distracted.

We talked the whole way there about anything and everything. But mostly what I should expect of her friend and her housemates.

She told me her friend was on the soccer team and lived with a couple other people. This excited me because hello, soccer players are hot. Hopefully all her roommates played soccer too.

We finally reached the house and Quinn is knocking on the door. Though I'm not sure anyone inside can hear it because the porch is vibrating with how loud the music from inside is.

Some random guy opens the door and deems us hot enough to come inside, like it was his decision either way. Quinn begins pulling me quickly through the crowd on a mad hunt for her friend.

I hear her screech and then she's gone, sprinting off into middle of the room where a short brunette engulfs her in a hug. I quickly follow behind so I can meet this lesbian best friend of Quinn's.

Quinn feels my presence behind her and screeches again.

"Rachel this is my roomie Santana. Santana, this is by best friend Rachel!"

I looked Rachel up and down. She was shorter than me by a mile and was clearly Jewish. But it was working for her. Not my type thank god, (I didn't want to disappoint Quinn) but still attractive in her own way.

"Hey Rachel! I'm so glad to meet you. Quinn wouldn't stop talking about how good your pussy was. I just wanted to see for myself."

That joke was totally worth it after seeing the looks on their faces. Rachel was trying to contain her laughter while it looked like Quinn was about to have an aneurism.

"Santana! Not funny!"

"Oh Quinnie stop freaking out. I for one thought it was hilarious, Santana. You're welcome here anytime. And call me if you ever need alcohol."

I couldn't stop laughing at Quinn's face as well as the pet name "Quinnie" Rachel had just let me know of. I think I'll really grow to like Rachel.

"Yeah, _Quinnie. _I was just having some fun. But thank you Rachel. And speaking of alcohol, where can I get some right now?"

"There's a keg it the kitchen as well as some bottles of liquor. Take whatever you want. It's straight through that archway."

I took off immediately in search of alcohol. I was surprised when I got into the kitchen and it was basically deserted. Don't people usually hang out by the keg? Weird. I see some Tequila and decide to start off with two shots of that before I pour myself a beer.

As I'm pumping the keg, I feel someone grab my wrist.

"What the fuh…"

A finger to my lips silences me immediately. I look up to find Brittany staring at me with hard eyes.

She was wearing skinny jeans and a pair of Jordan's, a white v-neck covered by a leather jacket, and a black snapback that was turned backwards on her head.

Hot.

"What are you doing here Santana?"

"I'm rooming with Rachel's friend, she invited us. What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

The next thing I know, Brittany shoves me against the wall and her hands start running up and down my sides. Her lips start kissing and sucking at my collarbone, moving up my neck until I can feel her breath in my ear as she takes my earlobe into her mouth.

"Did you enjoy getting yourself off to the thought of me."

"_Fuck, _God yes Brittany. So much."

She was being way too hot for me to tell her the truth about how I didn't actually finish myself off.

At my reply, she backed off. Taking a couple steps away from me.

"Shit Britt, don't stop. Come back here."

"I told you you'd regret it."

And with that, she left the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**First, wow.**

I don't think I expected really anyone to like this. So I'm just happy someone did!

I hope this chapter is okay. I'm doing a lot of build up so it's not just pure smut, even though I'm sure some people would enjoy that. ;D

I'm gonna try to crank out a couple more chapters over the weekend before I get trapped by college again.

I have no idea how long this fic is gonna be, but I promise I'll never abandon it.

I hate when people do that :(

Please let me know if something sucks or if you want to see more of something else. And I'm open to suggestions if you have any.

Enjoy.

I wake up to Quinn shaking my shoulders and yelling my name.

"Leave me alone."

"No. We have to get ready. I promised Rachel we'd go to her game at 5."

"Then wake me up at 4."

"Santana, it is 4."

What the fuck. When did that happen? I open my eyes enough to regret it. The light fucking hurts. My head is already pounding. I start to roll over to look at my alarm clock but regret it right away because I think I'm going to be sick.

Wait. Yep. I'm definitely going to be sick.

I quickly find my trashcan and start throwing up copious amounts of liquid. How much did I fucking drink last night. I don't remember shit after Brittany left me in the kitchen.

"Quinn. What happened last night?"

"Well you left me and Rachel to go get alcohol. And by the time I made it to the kitchen to get a drink of my own, you had chugged half a bottle of tequila and were in the process of finishing off a bottle of Grey Goose."

Well that explains a lot.

"So how'd we get back here?"

"Rachel drove us back and the two of us had to carry you inside. You passed out on the car ride over."

"Shit Quinn, my bad. I ruined our first college party."

"Just don't make a habit of it."

"Noted. I'm gonna go shower and get ready to go."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn and I walk up to the soccer field just as the game is starting. There are a lot of people here to cheer the team on. I notice a couple softball girls on the bleachers and find myself wondering if Brittany will be here.

We choose a spot in the middle and Quinn points out Rachel to me. She's a forward, which means she'll be looking to score.

Wanky.

It's kind of sad how bad the other team is compared to ours. Rachel is literally dribbling in circles around one of the other teams defenders before faking out the goalie and dribbling into the goal for the first goal of the game.

1-0 and it only took us 47 seconds.

This is going to be a very long game.

I turn to Quinn after the game starts up again.

"I'm gonna go get snacks. Want anything?"

"Sure yeah. A water and a bacon cheeseburger would be great."

I head to the concessions stand and tell the man working there Quinn and I's order.

I wander over to the grill to wait for him to finish making our food and spot Brittany who just so happens to be doing the same thing as me.

She's wearing what appears to be a softball practice uniform. A cut-off jersey, ¾ length pants, and a pair of Nike cleats. Her hair is messy and looks like she hasn't tried to fix it since practice ended.

"I thought softball was usually played in the spring", I say.

"Regular season starts then. But we practice all year round. We do a lot of different tournaments outside of our division."

"Hmm. Interesting. So why are you the only one still in your practice clothes?"

"Well I'm starving and wanted a hotdog before I head back to the locker room. But I'm not so hungry for meat now. I see something else that should be in my mouth."

She's staring at me with so much lust I don't know how my clothes don't spontaneously combust at that moment. She makes a move and I prepare myself for her touch.

But it never comes. Brittany smirks at my expression and slips past me to some girl who is waiting in the line for the concessions.

She grips the brunette by the waist and whispers in her ear. The girl starts to giggle and nod her head before she grabs Brittany's hand and starts leading her out of the stadium.

I'm pretty sure Brittany can feel my eyes burning holes in the back of her head because she turns around and winks at me.

Oh hell no. That is not how this was supposed to go. Once again, this girl gets me all worked up for nothing. She's really starting to piss me off.

Before I get a chance to run after her and drag her away from that whore, the man at the grill calls out at me and hands me the burgers I ordered.

I quickly snatch the food out of the guys' hands and stalk back over to the bleachers. No doubt scaring people with my epic bitch face that I'm sure won't go away until Brittany comes back and says "just kidding!"

But she doesn't come back. And I'm left sitting with Quinn watching a stupid soccer game and imagining Brittany with that girl.

I should be the one fucking Brittany in the locker room. Not that ugly cunt.

I hear my phone go off and rip it out of my pocket immediately.

It's Brittany just like I figured.

**From: Fuck Buddy – B**

**_I did warn you, Santana. _**

**To: Fuck Buddy – S**

**_Wasn't last night punishment enough?_**

**From: Fuck Buddy – B**

**_Nah._**

**To: Fuck Buddy – S**

**_Jesus Brittany. Stop this bullshit. I'm coming to your house tonight and you are going to fuck me._**

**From: Fuck Buddy – B**

**_Demanding. I like that. But I'm in charge here, Santana._**

**From: Fuck Buddy – B**

**_You can fuck me tonight. If you're a good girl, I might return the favor._**

**From: Fuck Buddy – B**

**_Leave me alone for now. I have someone else in need of my services._**

How charming. She really knows how to piss me off. Like that girl is better than Santana Lopez.

I'll show Brittany just how good I am tonight. She won't be able to look at any other girls after I'm through with her.

"Hey Quinn, do you want to go over to Rachel's tonight to celebrate the big win?"

"Well I don't think they really need to celebrate. I mean it's already 6-0. But, sure. We'll talk to her after the game."

The game goes on for what seems like a thousand more hours. They end up winning 9-0. (They only stopped at 9 because of "good sportsmanship")

Rachel is excited after the game and invites us over for a party that night before we even get a chance to tell her that we were already planning on being there.

I don't think Quinn will really like the idea of me hooking up with her best friends housemate, which is why I haven't told her or Rachel that I know Brittany, and I don't really plan to. Hopefully they don't notice us sneak off to go fuck each other's brains out tonight.

We wait around for Rachel to get showered and changed in the locker room so she can drive us back to her place.

When we get their, its just Tina, another one of Rachel's roommates, and us. I'm glad that Brittany's not here yet because I want to have some alcohol in me before I confront her tonight.

Rachel hands me a beer and as I pop the lid off, someone else comes into the room.

"Hey fuck buddy. Ready to lick my pussy? My room is at the end of the hall. Just come on in whenever you're ready."

My face pales as Quinn and Rachel's' mouths are left hanging open in shock.

Rachel looks at me and asks, "How do you know Brittany?" at the same time that Quinn says, "Fuck buddy? You're such a slut!"

I just cover my face with my hands and groan. Well there goes my idea for keeping this whole thing a secret.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**So… warning! This chapter will have smut.**

**I've never written smut before so if I mess it up let me know.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed. I usually don't care about bluntness, but I had only known Rachel and Quinn for a few days and I really didn't want them thinking badly of me already.

Before the two of them can say anything else to me, I storm past them and head directly for Brittany's room.

The door is shut but unlocked so I walk in and find her sitting on a chair in the corner of the room with her arms crossed, staring at me.

"Took you long enough, S."

"Why the hell did you have to say that Brittany? Now they're going to think I'm some hoe that just fucks any lesbian I see."

"I don't keep secrets from my friends Santana. I figured they should know what we planned on doing in here tonight."

"And what is that, exactly?"

Brittany gets out of her chair and walks over to me. Starting the same path of kisses up my neck like she did the night before. Once again she reaches my ear. But this time she breathes into it, "You're going to fuck me with that mouth of yours Santana. And then I'm going to make you scream so loud that everyone in this house is going to know what a dirty little whore you really are."

My breath hitches at her words as I try to stifle the moan threatening to tear through my throat.

I grip her forearms and force her into the wall closest to us, pinning her arms above her head with one of my hands as the other trails down her right side.

I let my hand slip up her shirt slowly, savoring the rock hard abs as I make my way up her stomach before reaching the bottom edge of her bra.

I stop there and wait, looking into Brittany's eyes for the confirmation I'm sure I have but needing to check anyways.

She leans forward and kisses me hard and I take that as permission to keep going.

I slip my hand under her bra and begin squeezing her breast, letting her nipple come between my thumb and forefinger before pinching hard.

The noise she makes is somewhere between a grunt and a moan and it sends an electric shock down my body straight to my core.

I let go of her hands so that I can pull her t-shirt over her head before unclasping her bra and replacing where my hand previously was with my mouth.

I pull her nipple between my teeth and suck hard followed by some light nipping while my left hand sneaks down to push down her shorts.

She kicks them off from around her ankles and I immediately pick her up and force her back against the wall as her legs encircle my waist.

I run my teeth across her collarbone and suck when I reach the junction between her head and neck, no doubt leaving a mark.

I make my way up her neck, biting and licking along the way. Reaching her ear, I lick the outer shell and whisper, "is this what you had in mind?"

"I thought it'd be hotter than this."

I growl at her comment and double my efforts. With one hand supporting her back, I use the other to rip her thong to shreds and palm her core.

I walk us over to her bed and throw her onto it before stripping off all of my clothes.

I climb onto the bed and settle in between her thighs before roughly shoving two fingers knuckle deep into her soaking wet pussy.

I know she wasn't prepared for that because she screams out "FUUUCK!" and it's the sexiest thing I've ever heard so I pull out and do it again, only this time I add a third finger.

I pull out slowly and thrust hard into her again, and repeat the process a few times before she's whimpering beneath me.

I start to curl my fingers until I find a spot inside of her that makes her scream my name.

I don't forget our deal so I begin to lick my way down her neck, between her breasts, with a quick detour to swirl my tongue around each nipple, then to her navel where I dip my tongue in and swirl it around a bit before going back to her abs and lavishing them with my tongue and teeth, before finally heading down to the place where I know she needs me the most.

I flick my tongue at her clit a few times before taking it between my lips and sucking hard.

Her hands find purchase in my hair, gripping hard and shoving me further into her.

Brittany starts moaning out incomprehensible words, which I take as my signal to go faster, so I start thrusting my fingers in and out of her at top speed while continuing to work her clit with my tongue.

Her thighs begin to tremble and before she can go over the edge, I switch places and shove my tongue inside of her while rubbing circles over her clit with my thumb.

I hear a high-pitched moan followed by her thighs trapping my head where it is and her insides pulling my tongue further and further into her.

A grunt, and then her whole body is relaxing and my tongue is being set free. I slowly pull it out of Brittany and begin to clean her up, licking from bottom to top and making sure not to leave one area untouched.

She puts her hand on my forehead and pushes it away from her core, silently telling me to stop, so I crawl back up to her lips and kiss her deeply, letting her taste herself on my tongue.

"Holy fuck. Your mouth is magic."

"Mhm" I moan while my lips find purchase on her neck again. My left hand begins a path down the outside of her right thigh, than up the inside, and down again. Repeating the process slowly.

"Think you're ready for round 2?" I ask.

Brittany flips our positions and straddles my stomach and answers, "Not yet, but it's your turn sexy. Get ready to scream."

Such. A. Fucking. Turn. On.

"Make me."

As she's leaning down to kiss me, we're both jolted apart by the sound of someone entering the room.

Rachel looks the two of us over, both naked with Brittany still straddling me, and sighs.

"As hot as this looks and sounded from the kitchen, people are starting to arrive and they shouldn't be subjected to the sounds of lesbian sex if they don't get to watch. So if you could please, take a break and join us, that would be awesome."

Brittany turns full on to Rachel in her naked glory and says, "fuck it Rach, send 'em all in. We're not finished here yet."

I groan.

"We'll be out in a second Rachel." I say. Satisfied, Rachel walks back into the hallway and shuts the door behind her.

I push Brittany off of me and start to gather up my clothes and put them back on. Frustrated again by the lack of orgasms in my life ever since I met Brittany. I swear I'm going to explode soon.

Brittany starts laughing and I glare at her, which only causes her to laugh more.

"What the fuck is so funny."

"All I want is to fuck your brains out and stupid shit keeps getting in the way of that."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Fine. I would start slow, licking you from your ankles all the way up to your wrists. I would taste you everywhere. And only when you start begging for more will I let my lips explore those gigantic tits."

"OKAY okay stop I get it. Can we save this story for another time when I don't have to walk out into a crowd full of college kids? I'm already horny enough. You're going to kill me if this goes any further."

"Ha! Sorry S. I just can't stop thinking about being inside of that tight pussy. Don't worry, once everyone is too drunk too notice I'll have my way with you."

And with that, Brittany walked out with a smirk and a slap to my ass.

Fuck I can't wait.

I follow after Brittany into the kitchen and Quinn stops me, handing me a drink.

"Congrats. By the sounds coming out of that room it seems you must be pretty good in bed."

"Oh shut the fuck up Quinn."

"Oh fuck Santana. YES. Just like that. Don't stop. OOOOHHH YEAH!"

Quinn and Rachel start cracking up at Quinn's comment and I see Brittany turn a deep shade of red.

Rachel turns to Brittany and asks, "Was she really that good Britt?"

"Oh yeah. She's fucking amazing."

"Damn, maybe we should hook up Santana."

Before I can reply that hell no, Rachel's not my type and that was a weird fucking thing to say, Brittany growls "she's mine" and wraps her arms possessively around my torso.

I smirk at Rachel but Brittany catches it and bites hard on my earlobe before whispering "That smirk makes me want to sit on your face and ride you all night long."

So. Fucking. Hot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**More smut. I promise I'll get back to the actual plot of the story now. But I felt too bad for making Santana wait for so long already.**

**If you see something you don't like or that's completely wrong, let me know.**

**And let me know if you have any suggestions or praises for certain parts.**

**Enjoy, pervs.**

**P.S. I'll answer some reviews while I can.**

**Julz19: I'm not sure if I'll decide to have Quinn slip from the hetero life, but if she does it will definitely be with Rachel. ****If enough people definitely want to see Faberry I can make it happen.. just let me know everyone.**

**PGSJ: Someone catches feelings this chapter (:**

**Everyone else who has reviewed: I love you and you make me happy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brittany has been teasing me all night long.

She hasn't let a minute pass where she hasn't grabbed my ass or grazed my tits.

When Brittany gently reminded me that I had ripped her thong and that she was now going commando, I almost came right then and there at the thought of it.

It's torture to not be able to head back to her bedroom and let her have her way with me. I keep trying to get her alone but Rachel keeps splitting the two of us apart and ordering us to keep our hands to ourselves.

So I've made it a mission to get Rachel to black out.

I yell for shots for the fifth time so far tonight and Rachel squeals and tosses hers back, not even noticing I made hers a double.

She starts to stumble a little bit on the way back to her chair, but a tall blonde quickly redirects her route to the couch in the corner of the room and the two start going at it.

Now's my chance.

I turn around in search for Brittany and feel myself losing balance.

Guess I shouldn't have been taking all those shots with Berry.

Brittany's nowhere to be found but I spot Quinn and make my way over to her, almost falling over but I catch myself on her shoulders.

"Whereves Bret(hiccup)knee"

"I don't know, Santana. Maybe you should sit down and drink a glass of water or something."

"Cállate Quinn."

I stumble out of Quinn's grasp and make my way back to Brittany's room.

When I throw the door open, I see Brittany strewn across the bed, naked from head to toe, with her arms folded behind her head.

"I was wondering when you'd find me S."

"(hiccup) Fuck. Hot."

I slam the door shut behind me and make my way over to Brittany on the bed, falling onto the mattress when I reach it.

She sits up a little and puts her hand to my cheek and looks deeply into my eyes.

"San, shit, are you drunk?"

"Nuhuh I'm (hiccup) fine."

"No you're not, you're fucking wasted. What the fuck Santana? We can't have sex when you're drunk."

"Uh yesh we cane."

With that I dive in for Brittany's lips. She tastes like vodka and I love it. I know I'm kissing her sloppily but I can't help it, my lips aren't working like they're supposed to.

Brittany pushes me off her gently. "As horny as I am, I just can't do this. I'm not going to take advantage of you like this. Let's just go to bed."

"Hmph (hiccup) it's just not *sob* fair Britty."

Brittany rubs my back as I begin to sob loudly, speaking incomprehensibly about how I just want her to fuck me already.

She laughs and coos along to my drunken behavior, and pulls me down to the bed with her while pulling the covers over both of us.

She feels so soft so I snuggle in closer to her and rest my head on her chest, as I feel her arms tighten around my shoulders.

This isn't what I had in mind for tonight, but it sure as hell beats sleeping alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I wake up to an amazing sensation between my legs.

As I shake off the sleep from my eyes, I peer down the bed that I recognize as Brittany's and see a head bobbing beneath the covers.

Before I have time to really process what's going on, I feel a string lick starting from my entrance and going all the way to my clit.

This happens about four more times before I feel lips around my clit and a strong tongue drawing shapes into my bundle of nerves.

It feels like Picasso is between my thighs painting the fucking Mona Lisa or whatever it is that guy did.

I can't concentrate on historical art right now as my hips automatically thrust up in response to the ministrations and I let out a loud moan.

A string of curses slips past my lips as the mouth around my clit starts sucking greedily.

I don't even think I'm speaking English anymore because holy shit this is so hot.

I fling back the covers to make sure it's Brittany between my thighs and not just some creep who wandered in.

She finds my eyes and looks at me smugly before nipping my clit with her teeth and shoving two fingers into my tight core.

My left hand immediately tangles with her hair while my right one has to clamp over my mouth to hold in my screams of pleasure.

Her hand that's not inside of me reaches up and starts to pinch mercilessly at my nipples.

I can't hold back the moan that tears from my throat.

In seconds I can feel myself clenching around her fingers, trying to pull her inside of me as I let out a high-pitched "BRRRRIITTANYYYY!" to accompany my release.

I'm panting heavily and thanking all the gods that Brittany has such good ideas and chose to give me the best wake-up call of my life with such an earth-shattering mind-blowing orgasm.

As I start to come down from my high, I feel the bed shift and open my eyes to see Brittany with a knee on each side of my head and her dripping wet pussy right in my line of vision.

She looks at me with a shit-eating grin and lust filled eyes and says "my turn" before dropping her heat to my face and thrusting against my lips.

I react as quickly as possible, gripping her thighs to hold her in place and lavishing her with my tongue.

I lap up all of her that I can before pulling her clit into my mouth as best as I can and milking it for all it's worth.

She instructs me to hold my tongue out so she can fuck my face, so I do just that as she humps faster and faster against my mouth, gripping the headboard of the bed for support.

She grabs me by my hair and shoves me further into her center, suffocating me with her wet heat, while her thighs start to quiver and she lets out a string of curse words, letting me know she'd close.

I find her clit with my thumb and push hard, throwing her off the edge she was stuck on as she finally orgasms on top of me.

Evidence of her release starts to leak out from her so I lap at her gently until I'm satisfied that she's completely clean.

She's still whimpering on top of me so I shift her slowly so that she's lying on her back so she can recover.

We make eye contact and she winks at me.

"Good morning Santana."

"More like orgasmic morning."

Brittany gets out of bed and starts to put clothes on. I follow her lead and once we're done we head out to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Quinn and Rachel are already there, but neither of them make a comment as to what we all know just went down in Brittany's bedroom.

Brittany grabs a piece of toast and starts to head to the front door before I stop her.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Clearly."

"Well where are you going?"

"Out."

"Well what the hell does that mean?"

"It means I'm going out. Why do you care? It's not like you're my girlfriend. I don't owe you any explanations. We're just fuck buddies, remember?

"Yeah, sure. I remember."

As she walks past me and out the door, I can't help regretting that I'm the one who basically demeaned myself to a fuck buddy.

I think I actually like her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm updating as fast as I can!**

**You guys should love me, 6 chapters in three days?! **

*starts slow clap*

**As always, if you love something, let me know. If you hate something, constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**P.S. I don't think I'm going to include any Faberry in this fic. It just doesn't feel right. Sorry for those of you who wanted it. ****L**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Brittany leaves, there's an awkward silence between Quinn, Rachel and I. Interrupted only by the sounds of footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

The gayest man in the entire universe appears in the archway to the kitchen and I swear he's riding on a unicorn while flying over a rainbow to get to the leftover toast. His skin is so well taken care of that it almost looks like porcelain. He looks like a fucking American girl doll gone wrong. I think he must be the queen of gays.

I'm impressed.

"Hi. I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Kurt Hummel."

Gay man speaks. I'm too caught up on tearing him apart in my head that I don't realize he's talking to me until he's waving his hand in front of my face and snapping at me a few times.

"Shit. My bad I zoned for a second. I'm Santana."

Kurt guffaws and stares at me with wide eyes, trying to control his laughter but failing miserably.

"What the hell is so funny"

"Oh nothing bad, really. It's just nice to put a face to the name."

I stare at him not comprehending and he decides to take pity on me and let me in on his joke.

"You know, I kept hearing your name moaned out but I have to say, you're way hotter than what I imagined you to be. Probably the best-looking girl that Britt's ever had a one-night stand with, don't you think Rach?

"Oh she's not just a one-night stand girl. They're fuck buddies."

"Is that so? Hmm. Guess I'll have to invest in some earplugs, or maybe very good headphones…I live in the room next to Britt's by the way, so maybe you could just shoot me a warning text or something before you guys decide to go at it."

"Uh…sure."

We all start to catch up on the gossip about the party the night before, most of which I missed because I was either to drunk to remember or too caught up in my act with Brittany.

I let myself get distracted by thoughts of what happened last night and this morning.

Brittany was so sweet last night and showed that she actually cared about me by making us wait until I was sober to do anything. But then she just up and left this morning after our little fuck session.

Maybe I'm thinking too much into this, I mean it was me who suggested we be fuck buddies after all. Maybe if I had put my name in her phone as Santana and not Fuck Buddy –S, she would have asked me out on a date or something.

I doubt it.

Shit, what the fuck is happening to me.

Santana Lopez does not catch the feels. I'm like immune to relationships or something. So why do I suddenly want more than just sex with Brittany?

Before I can think to hard about this, Quinn let's me know that she wants to go explore the areas surrounding the campus today so we can find all the best places to eat and shop and things like that.

At the word "shop", Kurt squeals and insists on joining us, which makes Rachel want to tag along as well.

The four of us head outside together and pile into Kurt's Range Rover before heading out to the city.

We head a strip mall that Kurt knows of and take our time exploring all the different boutiques and shops that we pass, making sure to at least glance around each and every one.

I don't buy myself anything, but Kurt keeps buying me things claiming that they're perfect for my skin tone, which I find a little racist, and he keeps insisting I need a makeover.

Rude.

I think I look just fine the way I am, but maybe Lady Hummel can use his gay fairy dust to make me even hotter than I am now, if that's even possible.

We walk into Hot Topic last, and I see Tina behind the register.

I guess she works here, which is weird. I didn't know Asians liked this place, but Tina is scary goth enough to pull it off.

They actually have a lot of pretty cool stuff in here. Band t-shirts for buy one get one ½ off? What a steal.

I bought four.

I have a problem. Band merch is an addiction. I probably don't seem like I could get down to some Attila, but Callout is like my anthem.

Tina and me strike up a conversation about bands, ranging from A Day to Remember to The Story So Far and everything in between. We basically have the exact same taste in music and I can tell just from this conversation she likes me about 1000x more than she did yesterday.

I tell Tina about a few tours that will be coming near us soon, and we decide we wanna try to make it to see Pierce the Veil and Sleeping with Sirens, and maybe even Motionless in White if we can get our schedules worked out.

Rachel and Quinn break up our music discussion, complaining of hunger, so I tell Tina I'll come to the house soon to work out some details about upcoming concerts.

After we leave Hot Topic, we make our way to the center of the strip mall to a Buffalo Wild Wings, even though I'm pretty sure there's not gonna be any vegan options here for Rachel, she claims it's fine if we go there.

I sigh in relief because, hello, who doesn't love Buffalo Wild Wings? Crazy people. That's who.

We get inside and settle into our booth and place our orders.

A garden crasher for Rachel, boneless wings for me, a bacon cheeseburger for Quinn, and a grilled chicken wrap for Kurt.

I can't believe I'm the only one who ordered wings at Buffalo Wild WINGS. These people don't know what they're missing.

While we're waiting on our food, the four of us talk about anything and everything. I learn that Rachel is also from Montana, and her and Quinn know each other from high school. Kurt is from New York, and is studying fashion here. He met Rachel their freshman year in the dorms, and the two of them have been best friends ever since. I tell them how I came from Ohio, and how I basically paved the way for lesbians and gays everywhere my kicking down the closet door around age 14 and shoving my flannel shirts down the throats of anyone who had something bad to say about it.

After I came out, it was like a tsunami of gays came pouring out of the closet door that I left open for them. After that, my high school basically invented The Gay-Straight Alliance and we lived happily ever after.

None of this actually happened. I never actually came out to anyone out loud in high school. People just assumed I was gay because I hooked up with so many girls. I guess I wasn't exactly hiding the fact that I was into vaginas; I just never cared to put a label on myself.

We get our food and are all momentarily distracted by the gloriousness in front of us that we forget to speak to each other.

As I dig into my wings, I hear my phone go off from next to me on the table. Brittany's name lights up on the screen and Quinn snatches it away quickly and reads it aloud for the whole group.

"Can we talk?"

A loud round of "OOOOHS" and "you in trouble!" circled around the table as Quinn handed me back her phone.

Shit. I hope this isn't Brittany ending this whole thing.

The sex was way too good to only have it once.

I sigh as I send the reply.

**To: Fuck Buddy – B**

**_Sure. You're place or mine?_**

I have a very bad feeling about this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little longer because it will probably be at least 24 hours before I can write another one.**

**It is also a super fluffy chapter. Next update will be full of smut to make up for it.**

**I kind of switched up my ideas for the story I had originally and am moving the plot along quicker than expected.**

**I'm sorry if you hate it.**

**I promise I'm updating as fast as I can!**

**Some review responses:**

**hotdamnnaya: don't worry. I make up for it in this chapter. Forgive Brittany. She's new to this.**

**h-g-j-l-e-r-k: was this quick enough? Please don't hurt me!**

**kioma1595: Britt tells all this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Marcela88: I promise there will be more smut! I just needed to fix everything first.**

**M206: Trust me I know it's not racist, I just felt like that's something Santana would say. **

**Enjoy the feels in this chapter. **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurt and Rachel agree not to go back to their house for a couple hours so I can figure out what it is Brittany wants to talk about.

I am so nervous about this talk.

Everyone knows when someone says, "can we talk" or "we need to talk" nothing good will come of the conversation.

Aren't those the phrases that basically always precede break ups?

I feel sick to my stomach as I'm staring at the front door to Brittany's house, and I can't seem to make myself knock, but after about 2 minutes I finally do and I can hear shuffling on the inside.

Alright. Here it comes. I can do this.

Before I know it, Brittany is standing in the doorway and I lose my breath at the site of her. She's just wearing shorts and a t-shirt with her hair up in a messy bun, but she is still the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life.

Yeah I'm screwed. Caught the feels and now she's going to end whatever this friends with benefits things we had going on.

Fantastic.

"Hi Santana."

"Hey Brittany, you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, come on in."

She leads me into the living room and we both sit on the couch, tucking our legs beneath us so we can turn to each other and be face to face while we talk.

No one says anything for a while, but eventually it's Brittany that breaks the silence.

"What do you want from this situation?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean Britt."

"What I mean to say is, is this just sex to you?"

"Well you made it pretty clear that that's all it is to you. I mean you fuck some other girl to punish me for something stupid. And then you went off on me this morning and basically told me to fuck off because I'm not your girlfriend. I think it's obvious all I am to you is a warm body that can get you off when you feel like it."

"I want to apologize to you, Santana."

Huh?

"Why?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you. I like you, as more than just a fuck buddy. I think this whole plan has been ridiculous from the start. I know I can be up front about what I want and I initially made it seem like I just wanted to have sex with you, but that's just because I'm used to not having to deal with feelings or anything. I think I was just scared that you wouldn't want me for anything more than my body because that's how it usually is for me. So I'm sorry for not giving you a chance to show me if you wanted more."

"Well what about that girl you went off and fucked in the locker room? I'm sorry if I didn't take that as you showing that you want something more than sex."

"I didn't have sex with that girl."

"What? I saw you. You guys were flirting and then she grabbed your hand and led you to the locker room. Don't try to lie to me Brittany."

"No, Santana. You saw what I wanted you to see. That girl you saw me with, that's my best friend. When I walked up to her, I told her that I was trying to make you jealous and she played along with it. I'm sorry it was really stupid and I wasn't thinking clearly. I just don't know how to act in these situations."

"So what are you saying Brittany?"

"I'm saying that I like you for more than the sex. I'm saying I want to give whatever this is a chance so I can see if there's something more between us. You are so beautiful and sexy and witty and sarcastic and even though I barely know you, you're the first girl in a while that I want to get to know outside of my bedroom. I'm saying that I want you to go on a date with me. Tonight."

"Wait, what?"

Brittany shifts closer to me and pulls my hands into her lap and starts to rub her thumb over the backs of my knuckles.

"Santana, I know we got off to a very weird and unconventional start, but I want to redo this whole thing. Will you let me show you that I'm not just some sex-crazed bitch that doesn't care about anything other than getting off? Please, Santana. I know you feel that there's something more here too. Just give me a chance to prove to you that we can be awesome together."

"Okay."

"Seriously?"

I chuckle at her disbelief.

"Yes, Britt. Seriously. You're right, I feel it too. Whatever this fucked up thing between us is, it's more than just sex. I got so angry when I saw you with that other girl, and when I heard you talking about how I wasn't your girlfriend and how you didn't have to explain anything to me. It made me realize that I wanted to be something more than this."

"Good. Because I wasn't lying this morning when I told Rachel you were mine. I'm not sharing you with anybody else."

"Okay, we can try this. But on one condition."

"Anything."

"You're paying for dinner."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After deciding our plans for the night, I decided to leave Brittany's house so I could go back to the dorm and get ready for our date.

I can't believe everything has changed so quickly. I've known Brittany for only a few days, and already we went from acquaintances to fuck buddies to potential girlfriends.

Doesn't it usually take the people in the movies like months and months to figure out they've been perfect for each other the whole time and a whole lot of bad shit has to happen in between before they can be happy?

At least that's what I picked up from "Friends with Benefits". But to be completely honest, I kept getting distracted by Mila Kunis the whole movie so maybe I missed something along the way.

The only thing I really learned was that if you have a chance to have sex with Mila Kunis, you take it no matter what.

As I'm pondering this, I walk into my dorm and find Quinn on her bed reading a book.

"Well you don't seem upset enough to have just been broken up with by your fuck buddy."

"That's because that didn't happen. Quite the opposite actually."

At this Quinn perks up, putting down her book and giving me her full attention.

"So what did happen then?"

"Well Brittany told me that she likes me…"

Quinn squeals.

"And…sheaskedmeoutonadate."

"A DATE?!"

I roll my eyes at Quinn's antics. "Yes Quinn, a date. No need to freak out. It's no big deal."

"What do you mean it's no big deal?! You so obviously like her. Oh my god, where are you going? What are you going to wear? Is she going to pay? Who's driving? Do you need me to stay somewhere else tonight? Should I get condoms? Whah…"

Before Quinn can continue I throw a pillow at her face so she'll shut up.

"First. Lady sex does not involve condoms, idiot. Second. Stop asking so many questions. You're giving me a headache."

"Well can I at least help you pick out your outfit?"

"Sure, whatever. You can go through my closet while I'm in the shower. Which is where I'm headed now so we'll talk about this when I get back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I come back from my shower and find Quinn sitting on my bed with a black bag sitting on her lap.

I immediately recognize what it is and slap myself on the forehead for telling Quinn it's okay to go through my closet.

"Oh hey S. Are you sure you don't need some condoms? There's a pretty big fake dick in here that I'm sure could use some protection."

"Oh shut up Quinn. Like you don't have one."

"Oh I do, it's just that mine doesn't come attached to this cute little harness here."

At that, Quinn moved the bag out of her lap to reveal that she had put my strap-on on over her shorts.

She started gyrating her hips and swinging the dildo back and forth before she gets up and starts chasing me around our tiny room with it.

I squeal and try to run away, automatically thinking to myself that this is the most ridiculous thing in the entire world.

I finally grab hold of the purple phallus and push it towards Quinn in the way I know of so well from experience.

She yelps and freezes. Immediately trying to extract herself from the harness as fast as she can.

"That was so not funny Santana."

"Should have thought about that before you attacked me with my own toys Quinnie."

"Whatever. Let's just get back to your outfit for the night."

We decide to go for something a little more modest since Brittany told me to dress casually.

I end up with a pair of dark skinny jeans, black vans, and a black tank top that says UCLA across the chest in cursive. My hair is straight and I decide to go with no makeup, since I have absolutely no idea what we're doing.

Brittany sends me a text to meet her at the campus bookstore, so once I'm ready I thank Quinn for her help and start my walk towards the shop.

When I get there, I search around for Brittany and finally find her standing in the aisle with the Calculus textbooks, which is where I first saw her a few days ago.

"Britt, what are we doing here?"

"Shh hold on."

Brittany crashes her body into mine, and then steps back from me.

"Oh my gosh I am so so so sorry."

"Britt what the hell are you do…"

"Shut up Santana, just go with it."

"Oh my gosh I am so so so sorry."

"Uhm.. it's fine? Don't worry about it."

"Thanks. I'm Brittany."

I finally catch on and play along.

"Santana. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too. Listen Santana, I know this is out of the blue, but would you like to go get some coffee with me? You're way too gorgeous for me to let you go without at least asking."

"Definitely, that sounds amazing Brittany."

And with that we head out to the campus coffee shop.

We just talk. I tell her about my past and what led me to UCLA and she tells me the same. She tells me about softball and how she got a scholarship to play here, and tells me that I'll have to come watch her play sometime.

We learn a lot about each other in the few hours we're there. There's no awkward silences. We just click. She makes me feel like I can talk to her about anything.

I feel like this was definitely the perfect way to restart.

After we get sick of being in the coffee house, Brittany walks me back to my hall, holding my hand the whole way back.

We arrive back in front of the hall and we both turn to each other awkwardly, not knowing exactly how our first date should end after everything that's happened between us already.

"Well Santana, as much as I would love it if you asked me up to your room, I'm going to be responsible. I have practice early tomorrow morning and we both start our first day of classes so I think I should head back to my place. But first…"

Brittany leans in and takes my bottom lip between hers, sucking softly. I put my hands around her neck and pull her further into me, running my tongue across her lips and begging for entrance.

She opens her mouth and allows me to deepen the kiss. It starts to get a little heated and I'm really regretting that Brittany is trying to be responsible here.

Before we get too carried away, Brittany takes my bottom lip again and nibbles gently on it before pulling and letting it snap back, growling out "mine" like she did earlier today.

Wow, that feels like forever ago.

As I walk to my room, I feel like I'm floating on clouds.

That was definitely the best first date I've ever had and I can't wait for more to come.

Fuck buddies is overrated.

Belonging to Brittany only sounds like a much better deal to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday morning rolls around and it's the first day of classes for Quinn and I. I have no idea why I decided to have an 8am on Monday mornings but I'm grateful that Quinn has the same exact class. This way we can keep each other in line and help each other wake up in the mornings. I know for a fact if she hadn't yelled at me this morning I would have still been snuggled in bed not giving one fuck about what I missed on the first day of "Diverse Worlds of Music".

Though sitting here now I wish I had stayed in bed. It's set up like a lecture hall, so there are about 200 of us in here. The professor, Doctor Smith, is as old as the hills. He's been blabbering on for about 50 minutes now about how music first started with the cavemen beating their heads on rocks or some shit.

I find it quite rude that he's even teaching to us on the first day. Aren't all professors supposed to just go over the syllabus and then send you on your way? Apparently Dr. Douchebag didn't get the memo. But he did say he was going to put all of his slides online so I guess I can't hate him too much. I'll probably just find something else to occupy my time with in here and then teach myself all the material later.

I look over at Quinn who is sitting to my left and notice she is paying even less attention than me. This bitch is legitimately wearing some Beats by Dre headphones and watching Law and Order on Netflix. One, how the fuck is she getting away with this. It is way to obvious that she's not paying one shred of attention. And two, why the fuck didn't I bring any headphones?

I pull out my phone to distract myself and notice I have a few missed texts from Brittany.

**From: Britt Britt**

**_Good morning beautiful._**

**From: Britt Britt**

**_When are you done with classes today?_**

**From: Britt Britt**

**_We can do lunch or something…?_**

I decide not to text her back yet because I want to know Quinn's plans for after our classes before I make any decisions with Brittany.

Quinn has the same exact class schedule as me on Mondays and Wednesdays and I don't want to leave her hanging if she was planning on us getting lunch in the dining halls together on these days or something like that.

I write Quinn a note asking if she has any plans for the rest of the day and slide it over to her desk. She scribbles back something real quick before passing it back to me.

"Meeting Puck for lunch. Why?"

Perfect. Now I can go meet Britt and not feel guilty about it.

I quickly write back my explanation to her and she nods her head, signaling that she's okay with me going to lunch with Brittany and that we'll just see each other later tonight.

I text Britt and let her know that I have another class that is from 11:30 to 1 and that we can meet somewhere after that. She lets me know that she'll pick me up after my class and that we're going to go somewhere off campus for lunch.

Now that our plans are set, I go back to not paying attention to this lecture. I let my mind drift to thoughts of Brittany and our whole situation. I keep replaying this weekend over and over again in my head.

It was one fucked up weekend. I can't help but think we moved a little too fast. I mean yeah I think she's hot and yeah I like her, but we just met and we're already like in a relationship.

I guess what they say about lesbians and the U-Haul is true.

I just can't help thinking that this is all too good to be true. Brittany is damn sexy. She's a freaking monster in bed. And she's hilarious.

But is she a liar? How do I know she didn't actually sleep with that girl? And why did I let that go so easily? She's been clouding my judgment with dirty talk and orgasms.

I decide to stalk Brittany's Instagram to see if this chick really is her best friend. When I don't see any thing about her on either one, I start to get a little suspicious.

Surely you would have pictures of you and your best friend on Instagram, right? Britt's account is filled with pictures of her and her friends, including Rachel, Kurt, Tina, and a few different softball girls as well as people I assume to be her family members. But none of this mystery girl, that's weird.

Or maybe I'm just going crazy.

I'm going to bring it up at lunch and see how she reacts. Maybe mystery best friend just isn't photogenic. Or maybe Britt is lying to me. I really hope not.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After my last class for the day, I say goodbye to Quinn and head outside to look for Brittany. I hear someone honking at me, and to my surprise, I see Britt driving a huge black Ford truck.

Hot damn I never thought trucks could be so sexy. But there she is, hair in a high pony while wearing a cutoff and a pair of aviators.

I can't believe I tapped that. Damn I did good.

I hop in and Britt leans in to give me a kiss.

"Hi gorgeous. Does Chipotle sound okay? I've been craving it ever since practice so please say yes."

"Yes! I fucking love Chipotle."

Britt giggles at me and I swear it is the most adorable thing in the entire universe. How does she go from being a super hot truck driver to a giggling adorable mess of cuteness?

I get a little upset thinking about the talk that I need to have with her. I hope this doesn't ruin everything, I mean we literally just worked everything out last night. I don't think I want to spoil it so soon.

I think I'll hold it in for now and just enjoy whatever it is we have going for us. I'm sure everything will be fine.

I get broken out of my thoughts by Brittany shouting "WE'RE HERE!" very loudly.

I laugh loudly at her antics and follow her inside the restaurant.

Once we get our food and sit down, we start to tell each other about our day.

Brittany tells me all about softball practice and how her coach told her she'd going to be third in the rotation in a tournament they have coming up next week. I congratulate her even though I have no idea what it means, but by the way she's smiling from ear to ear I can tell it's something good.

I start to tell her about my rhythm class when I hear someone call Brittany's name from behind me. I turn around and find myself looking at the girl from the soccer game.

Brittany doesn't make a move and I think it's because she's trying to gauge my reaction. The other girl notices too because she glances at me and starts laughing.

"I see our plan worked then."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Brittany speaks next.

"Yeah a little too well. I almost lost my shot with her because of it."

"Well I do recall me telling you it was a bad idea. You never fake sleep with someone else to win a girl over. That's just shitty."

I finally find my voice and laugh out loud before turning to Britt and saying, "Yeah Britt. You could have just made me jealous by talking to her. You didn't have to make me think you guys had sex. What were you thinking?"

"Like I told you, Santana, I'm not really good at this shit. I've never really tried to make a girl actually like me before. And Marley, fuck off. You went along with it so you're partly to blame."

"I guess you're right B. I should apologize to you Santana. Brittany told me about her plan when she first saw you at the soccer game and I tried to tell he it would only piss you off but she didn't believe me. And once I felt my hair catch on fire from you eyes burning holes into us, I told her to go back and apologize. But she insisted on sending you those ridiculous texts. Why would you even sleep with her after that?"

"You can't blame her Marley, I'm just too hard to resist, right San?"

"Nah, I was just really horny."

Marley started cracking up before turning to Brittany and saying, "You were right B, she's perfect for you. Alright well I'll leave you two alone. See you later B."

I turn to Brittany with a smile on my face. "Aw Britt, you told her I was perfect for you?"

Brittany blushes a deep shade of red and nods her head. I can't help the grin that appears on my face. Even with as fucked up as this situation started, it's turning out to be pretty awesome.

Before I can say anything else to Brittany, my phone goes off from in my purse. I see that it's a text from Quinn so I swipe my finger across the screen and read the message.

**From: Quinnie**

**_Puck got us a hotel for the night. I'll see you in class tomorrow._**

I can't help but be grateful for Puck at this moment because that means the dorm will be free tonight. And even though my bed is smaller than Brittany's, at least we'll get to be alone with no interruptions.

I look up at Britt and smirk, and I see her pull her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Santana, be careful. You know how I feel about that smirk."

"Do you want to get out of here Britt? I have a surprise waiting for you back in my dorm."

**XXXXXXXXX**

When we get back to my dorm, I sit Brittany on my bed and go rummage through my closet for the black bag.

I finally find it and walk back over to Brittany and sit the bag in her lap.

"Ladies choice" I say.

She opens up the bag and her eyes go wide. I'm not sure if she was expecting to have that many options, but a girl needs to be prepared.

I have a lot of options in that bag. I have a few different dildos that can fit into my harness and be used as a strap-on, some vibrators, plugs, beads, handcuffs, blindfolds, ties, lubes, clamps, and a double-sided dildo.

"Holy shit" I hear Brittany gasp. I start to freak out a little. Maybe I shouldn't have shown her the whole bag. Maybe I should have just got out the strap-on and went from there. Oh god, she probably thinks I'm some kind of sex freak. I mean who has this many toys. God I'm an idiot.

I think Brittany notices my internal struggle because she grabs me by the back of my neck and pulls me in for a kiss. "Don't worry, I'm not freaked out. I was just stunned into silence by the thought of being able to use any of these with you."

"Oh thank god. I thought you were going to run away."

"Definitely not after seeing these. They are clean though, right?"

"Yeah don't worry. Most of them are new because me and my friends from back home kind of had a going away Pure Romance party and we all bought each other this stuff, so I haven't even used most of them. And the rest are my personal stuff."

"Sweet. This is a lot to take in but I'm actually really excited about it. You said we have the room to ourselves all night, right?"

"Yeah, Quinn said she wouldn't see me till class tomorrow morning."

"Perfect, let's get started then."

Brittany sets the bag down to her side and pulls me into her lap so that I'm straddling her. She brings me in for a kiss, immediately deepening it and licking the roof of my mouth and the back of my teeth before she finds my tongue and begins to suck on it.

I grind my hips down into hers and feel her buck up into me a few times. She grabs me around my waist and repositions us so I'm on my back with her settled between my legs.

She begins to kiss down my neck and finds my pulse point, sucking hard and making me moan out loud.

She grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head, followed by the immediate removal of my bra.

Brittany leans down and takes one of my nipples into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue a few times before swirling around it.

She repositions herself again so that she is straddling my waist and pinning my lower half down while her left hand takes my right wrist and moves it so that it is above my head on the bed. Before I can process what's happening, I realize that she has gotten one of the silk ties from my black bag and used it to tie my wrist to the gated headboard.

She leans down to kiss me again and distracts me enough that I don't notice her repeating the process on my other wrist.

I try to test the restraints and pull on them immediately and realize that I won't be getting out anytime soon unless Brittany allows it.

Brittany rolls off of me and I groan, immediately missing the feel of her on top of me.

She picks up the black bag and starts going through it again. "Ladies choice, eh?"

She pulls out a blindfold next and comes over to put it on me.

She takes my pants off next followed by my thong. She leaves my laying there, spread eagle, on my bed as I hear her shuffling out of her own clothes and taking something out of the bag.

I hear it before I feel it. The buzzing starts and I already know what she's chosen, and I'm so excited that my hips involuntary buck into the air a few times trying to find friction on something.

After that, Britt wastes no time and I feel the vibrator start to slowly drag through my folds, collecting the wetness that's already there. I feel it next on my clit, and she's pushing down hard on it. I can feel the vibrations shoot throughout my body and I scream her name, the pleasure already too much but not enough.

"Fuck B, ungh so good. Need. Inside."

"What do you want inside Santana, tell me." Brittany whispers out into my ear before licking the shell and pulling the lobe into her mouth and sucking gently.

"Anything B. NOW!"

Brittany thrusts into me with the strap-on and I've never felt so full. This has to be one of the dildos I haven't used yet because holy shit it is filling me up like never before.

"Fuck B. So big. Faster. God it's so good."

Brittany starts pumping into me at a relentless pace and all I can do is scream out her name in response to every thrust.

I start to return with thrusts of my own, forcing the other end of the strap-on to rub against Brittany's clit. She moans out my name and I know this feels as good for her as it does for me.

We find a rhythm and a few minutes later I'm coming so hard that my vision goes white.

As I come down from my high, I feel that Brittany is still moving inside of me, trying to find her own release, so I maneuver myself on top of her and ride her in a way that I know her clit will love.

Her moans get louder and louder until she goes over the edge as well with my name on her lips.

I lift myself off of the dildo and collapse next to her, trying to get comfortable but my hands are still tied to the headboard. Brittany notices my struggle and unties me before taking both of my wrists and kissing the indents left there by the ties.

We lay there for a minute before I feel the buzzing of the vibrator on my back and catch Brittany looking at me with a smirk on her face.

"I hope you're not tired yet San. We have like 12 hours before either of us need to be anywhere and a whole bag full of fun things to occupy our time."

Brittany flips me over onto my back and grinds herself down onto my stomach, letting me feel how wet she still is.

Round 2, here we come.


	9. HELP

I'm so sorry that this isn't a new chapter.

I have tried to write the next chapter like 5,000 times and I just can't seem to think of anything.

Writer's block is a bitch.

So if anyone has any ideas of what they want to see in the next chapter, please let me know.

Your help and patience is greatly appreciated.

Thanks guys xx


	10. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR"S NOTE:**

**I'm so sorry that this has taken me so long.**

**But a huge shout out to everyone who inboxed my suggestions and to those who left reviews for thought on the story.**

**Especially to Grrrrs Randomness because I played around with your ideas. I'm probably gonna add on to them as well so keep a look out.**

**Thank you to everyone who is still following this story.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. If you have any thing you want to see, let me know. **

**Love you guys xxx**

**Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

I haven't seen Brittany since that glorious night of orgasm after orgasm after orgasm after…. You get the picture.

When I woke up the next morning, she was gone. She didn't leave a note, or send me a text to say why. She just disappeared.

I've tried texting her a few times since then but I've gotten no reply. I even asked Rachel if she had heard from Brittany, but she told me that Britt only goes home to shower and grab some extra clothes and then leaves again.

I'm sick of freaking out wondering if and why she's avoiding me so I'm just gonna go to the softball fields and figure out what the hell is going on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I get to the softball field and see all the girls gathering their things and heading to the parking lot. I spot Marley so I decide to head towards her and see if she knows where Brittany is.

"Hey Marley. Is Brittany around?"

"Yeah, she's actually in the locker room already so you can just go wait for her by her truck if you want."

"Yeah good idea. But wait, before you go, I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Do you know what's been going on with her this past week? I mean she's been avoiding my texts and calls, and apparently she's been avoiding her house too. I just don't understand what happened."

"Look, Santana, it's really not my place to say anything because Brittany's my best friend and I don't want to cause any drama, but if I were you, I'd move on from Brittany."

"Why do you say that?"

"I can't say anything else. You should just talk to Brittany."

"What the fuck Marley, you can't just say something like that and then not explain it."

"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm just going to go. Bye Santana."

Marley hops in her car and drives off and I let out a sigh. What the fuck did she mean by that. Why should I move on from Brittany?

I walk over to Brittany's truck and lean against the side to prepare myself to wait for her.

I see Brittany before she sees me. Even with her hair wet and tousled from her shower she looks hot as shit and I can't help but drool a little. But the vivid images of scissoring Brittany jolt to a stop as I see some blonde bitch hop on her back for a piggyback ride.

I try to keep myself calm. Maybe it's just another Marley scenario and the two are just friends.

But then I see this bitch kiss her.

ON THE FUCKING CHEEK.

She was like a centimeter away from macking all up on Britt's lips.

Fuck me.

This is what Marley was talking about.

We've been on one date and she's already cheating on me.

Bullshit.

I can't even watch this anymore.

I turn around and head to the only place one can go to at a time like this, the on campus bar.

I get to the bar, and it's pretty dead. Considering it's 4:30 on a Wednesday, I'm not all that shocked.

I take a seat at the abandoned side of the bar rail and wait for somebody to notice me. I need a drink.

A bartender comes over and I can't deny that she is super fine. It's like this state just produces beautiful people.

She has black hair with little strips of blue in it, a shit ton of eyeliner, and dark eye shadow to complete her badass look. Also, her tats add to the image. She is just all around gorgeous. She's grinning widely at me and I think it's because she caught me not so subtly checking her out. Man I really need to learn how to control my eyes.

"Wow, you have the most gorgeous smile."

"And you have to be 21 to drink at this bar."

"And who says I'm not 21?"

"It's just a guess. So do you have an ID?"

I hand her my fake and she rolls her eyes at it, but nevertheless asks me what I want to drink. I order a shot of tequila and a jack and coke, which seems to catch her interest.

"What's got a beautiful lady like yourself drinking tequila at 4:30 on a school night?"

"I'm just looking for a good time."

"Well I get off at 5, if you want, I can show you a really good time. Not here though. There's a bar off campus. It's much more fun and has better booze."

"Count me in."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Me and the bartender, whose name I found out to be Dani, get to the bar named "Thriller" around 5:30 after she drove us here when she got off her shift.

The place is a lot more crowded than I expected it to be. And there are a lot of females. Like, too many ladies for this to be a normal bar.

"Dani, did you bring me to a lesbian bar?"

"No, silly. Didn't you read the sign outside? It's ladies night."

Oh.

Duh.

I'm already pretty tipsy so when Dani hands me another shot and a beer, I know this night is going to end up with me being drunk.

Dani grabs my hand and leads me out onto the dance floor where we begin to grind too some Nikki Minaj.

I have my back to Dani and her hands are running up and down my sides, pinching every now and then.

It doesn't feel right; her hands aren't as gentle as Brittany's and she doesn't make me feel as hot as Brittany does.

I'm trying to get my mind off of Brittany though, so I shake my hips and grind my ass into Dani's core. She lets out a hiss so I know that this is working.

Just as I'm getting into the dance, I glance up and my eyes lock with none other than Brittany.

She's leaning against the wall with a drink in her hand, never breaking eye contact with me, even to blink.

I stare straight back at her while I grab the back of Dani's head and pull her so she's leaning over my shoulder, and then lean my head to the other side so she has room to access my neck and collarbone area.

Dani catches on to what I'm thinking and starts to leave a trail of kisses up my neck, but before she can go any farther, I break away from her and excuse myself to the bathroom.

I barely have the door to the bathroom closed before Brittany barges into the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Santana? 


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**

**So this is like a half chapter.**

**I know. I'm the worst. Sorry.**

**I figured it's better to post something rather than nothing at all. **

**I'm super busy with school and stuff and blah blah blah.**

**Don't hate me.**

**Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Santana?"

"Going to the bathroom."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Then what exactly do you mean _Britt._"

"What I mean _San _is why the fuck are you letting that slut put her hands and her mouth all over what's mine."

"First of all, you don't own me. And secondly, I see nothing wrong with having a little fun. Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"Why wouldn't I care? I thought that we were taking this thing to the next step."

"Yeah, well, not anymore."

"Why? What the fuck did I miss?"

"What did you miss?! Are you fucking kidding me Brittany? You took me to my dorm and you fucked me. And then you just disappeared without a trace. You wouldn't answer your phone, you stopped staying at your house, and then I see you coming out of the locker room with that blonde bitch. So excuse me for coming to the conclusion that we are no longer taking this to the next step. And wipe that fucking smirk off your face. I don't see how any of this is funny."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh. But San, you really need to stop assuming the worst in everything."

"You better have a damn good excuse Brittany. Starting with why you left that morning."

"Can we please go somewhere so we can talk about this in private."

"Fine. Let's go back to your place."

**XXXXXXXX**

We finally get back to Brittany's place and I immediately get out of her truck and storm inside.

I pass her roommates and give them a knowing look, letting them know they might want to clear out if they don't want to witness a murder tonight.

I just don't understand how Brittany has the audacity to be mad at me when this is all basically her fault.

I mean, she's the one that left me.

She's the one that ignored me.

She's the one who was all over that girl.

None of this is my fault. Right?

(Nod along. We all know I'm right.)

Brittany is walking into the room now and looks broken.

There is no light in her eyes and she looks as if she's lost all hope in the world.

And then she speaks.

"Santana, I know I have a lot to explain. But I want to start by apologizing. I know we've done this once before, and I already got my second chance, but please give me one more."

"Just start explaining these past couple of weeks and I'll think about it, but no guarantees."

"I know. Just try to have an open mind. Okay, I'll start from that morning."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After Brittany finished explaining herself, I asked Brittany to give me a minute to myself so I could think things over, so she left to go grab us some lunch.

She did have an explanation for everything.

But I don't know if I should accept all of those things.

She said she left early that morning because she got a call from her mom telling her that she needed to come home immediately.

Apparently her mom only lives about a half an hour away from campus.

So she drove home as fast as she could, and when she got there, her mom was in the kitchen, along with her 18 year old cousin Jess, who is her mom's niece.

According to Brittany's mom, Jessica's mom kicked her out when Jessica came out to her, so Jessica went straight to the Pierce residence since she knew they would accept her there.

So that's where Brittany has been instead of her house on campus.

She's been spending time with Jessica and making sure she feels welcomed at home.

She even brought Jess with her to campus, and let her practice with the softball team to give her the college softball experience if Jess was interested in that route.

Jess was the girl I saw "all over" Brittany.

Ugh.

Okay.

So I guess I was wrong about that.

Again.

Britt's right, I really should stop assuming things.

But she never had an explanation as to why she's been ignoring me, she still doesn't.

She said she just had too much on her mind and she didn't want to involve me in all her bullshit.

Brittany walks back into the room while I'm still stuck in my own head but the smell of cheeseburgers pulls me from my thoughts.

Brittany looks at me with a sad smile before saying "you hungry?"

I nod, and we begin to dig in.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know Britt. It's like you want me to not trust you. I can't be with you if I keep having to worry about if you're going to disappear and leave me hanging with no explanation as to why."

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I keep fucking this up and I know it's my fault. But please, I just can't lose you right now. Everything is just so fucked but you. You are the only thing that has felt right to me in these past couple of months. I can't lose this. I won't ever break anymore promises to you, I'll always keep you updated on my bullshit, I swear I will do everything in my power to not fuck this up again."

"I'm not sure if I can believe you this time."

I feel Brittany move close to me and before I know it she has my arms pinned to my sides and she was kissing my neck."

"Please baby. Please, just let me make this up to you."

"No, Britt, Stop. This isn't helping."

"Shh. Just shut up and enjoy S."

Fuck it.

Lord knows I will never be able to deny the sexual advances of Brittany S. Pierce.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Yeah so it's not perfect, but it's something, right?**

**I promise I'll post some smutty goodness next chapter.**

**In the meantime, review please. They really help.**

**I'll try to respond to reviews next time.**

**I love you all **


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**Tadaaaaa.**

**Yay it didn't take me 3 months between chapters again.**

**I know some of you are disappointed with the last couple of chapters and with the way Britt has been acting and everything, but I swear it all happens for a reason.**

**_Trust me._**

**Please review if you can, I really take everything you say into account and try to use the negative feedback to improve the story with every passing chapter.**

**All criticism is good criticism for me.**

**Thanks loves.**

**Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

I switched Britt's and my positions and quickly forced her onto the bed before she could object.

I straddled her waist and pinned both of her arms to her sides with my knees, refusing to let her move.

"No way S. You know I'm a top."

I ignore her protests and lean down to kiss her to stop her from ranting anymore.

I trail my finger down Brittany's body, starting at her lips, letting my finger catch on her bottom one, before moving down the valley between her breasts and over her stomach before I reach the hem of her shirt.

I pull it up as far as the fabric would allow while her arms are still pinned to her sides, and then begin my escapades again, letting my finger trail over every crevice her body has to offer.

Her hip bones, her belly button, the indents of her abs.

I let nothing go untouched.

Until finally, I reach the underside of her bra.

I realize I'm actually going to have to remove her shirt if I want to continue on with this slow torture so I release her arms, if only for a moment.

I sit back, and pull Brittany into a sitting position so that we are face to face while I work on removing her shirt and her bra.

Once I get both off, Britt tries to put her arms around me, which I stop immediately.

"No touching B."

"Because I make the rules. Now lay down and shut up so I can do my thing."

Brittany does as she's told, and I get to begin my attack on her tits.

I lean down and lick the underside of her left breast, and drag my tongue up and around, avoiding her nipple all the while.

I lick across the middle, in the valley of her breasts, and over to the right side before continuing this tortuous process.

"Santana, please."

"Didn't you hear me when I said I make the rules baby?"

"Fuck san please. Please fuck me."

"Well since you're begging…"

I plunge two fingers deep into Brittany at the same time as I finally let my self capture her nipple in my mouth and bite hard before sucking it into my mouth.

A moan rips from the back of Brittany's throat and I swear I would do anything to hear that sound over and over again.

I slowly pull my fingers out before thrusting them back in hard enough to make Brittany momentarily lose her breath.

Before she can regain control of it again, I repeat the process, over and over again, drilling into her pussy like my life depends on it.

The only sounds coming out of her now are gasps for air and the words "oh fuck" hissed out every time I hit that spot deep inside of her that I know she loves.

I bring my other hand down and use my thumb to press hard onto her clit, eliciting a scream for Jesus himself.

As if he's the one responsible for the mind blowing orgasm she's about to have.

I replace my thumb with my mouth and suck hard, pulling her clit into my mouth at the same time as I'm repeatedly tapping her g-spot.

That's all that Britt needs because her lower back arches off the bed and she's making her "O face" that turns me on to no end.

I continue to pump my fingers in and out of her until I feel her inner walls relax and I know she's come down from her high.

"Holy shit Santana."

"I know. I'm awesome."

"I don't know how you did it, and I swear if you ever repeat this I will deny it until I die, but I think you actually made me enjoy being a bottom. I could get used to that."

"Oh really? So I'm fucking amazing then?"

"The best baby. The look on your face when you took control was so fucking hot. I don't think I could ever resist that face."

Brittany is trying to pull me in for a kiss before I know it and I stop her before she can succeed.

"Let's just go to bed B. I'm really tired."

"But don't you want me to return the favor?"

"No, I'm fine. I just want to get some sleep."

"Alright, if you say so. Goodnight baby."

"Night Brittany."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as Brittany fell asleep, I maneuvered as quietly as I could out of her bed and out of the house.

No note.

No goodbye text.

No explanation.

I think she deserves a taste of her own medicine.

I'm done putting up with her bullshit.

Sorry can't cut it every time she fucks up; no matter how sincere she says she is.

It's time for Santana Lopez to grow some balls when it comes to Brittany.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I wake up in my dorm a few days later and almost piss myself when I open my eyes to Quinn towering over me with a pissed off look on her face.

"What the fuck Quinn? Why do you look like you were about to murder me in my sleep?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"Why?"

"I just got off the phone with Rachel."

"And?"

"AND?! Did you really pull some petty bullshit with Brittany?"

"I don't know what you're referring to Quinn."

"Oh just how you did the same exact thing to her that she did to you, you left her the morning after you guys had sex and have been ignoring her ever since, even though you know how badly it hurt you and shouldn't be putting that same kind of pain on other people."

"I don't really see how I'm in the wrong here Q. Do unto others what they do unto you, right? I can't be to blame for karma coming back and biting Brittany in the ass. It's not like she gives a shit anyways. She's made it very clear that the only person she really cares about is herself."

"God you two are so frustrating."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. There isn't an "us two". It's just me. I don't want to talk to her until she grows up and figures out what she wants. I'm tired of not knowing."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I know this is mainly Britt's fault. It just sucks. I feel bad. I want you guys to work everything out, you're so cute together."

"Yeah, well. That doesn't matter anymore."

"Can I let you in on a secret? I think this stunt you pulled really hit Brittany hard."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well apparently Tina found her sobbing the next morning, though Tina didn't know why at the time. And I guess she left to go stay at her mom's house again that day, and hasn't been back since. Not even for her classes or softball practice."

"What the hell? Why would she do that? She could lose her scholarship."

"I guess she's too upset to care."

Quinn gave me a sad smile before she went and sat at her desk and put her beats on, effectively ending the conversation.

Well fuck.

I hate that I feel bad.

I know I shouldn't.

But I caused this.

Well technically she started it.

So it's not my fault.

Shit fuck cunt damn.

That doesn't make me feel any less guilty.

Fucking hell.

**To: Brittany Pierce**

**_Can we talk?_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
